<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Information: The 44th Hunger Games by MoonlightSalsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818395">Public Information: The 44th Hunger Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa'>MoonlightSalsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Victor With 23 Faces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Gossip Magazines, Multi, News Articles - Freeform, Newspapers, Worldbuilding, diary entries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People really need to learn to mind their own business, don't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Victor With 23 Faces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Victory!!!</em> Magazine, Issue 80 - June 21st, ADD 43 (2243)</p><p>
  <em>cover article</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>OUR NEWEST VICTOR!</strong>
</p><p>After a thrilling climax, we finally welcome Dominic Salazar to the Victor Family! The handsome and muscular young man from District Ten put on one hell of a show for us! We can't say that we've ever seen anything like him before - after all, how many tributes have we seen strangle their victims with chains, of all things? Hardly any! Dominic is quite unique in that regard. He's sure to fit right in with the legions of equally unique Victors that came before him. </p><p>In a brief interview we had with his mentor Harlan Bovin (19th Games), he had this to say: “I knew he'd win from the moment he was reaped. He had both strength and smarts, as well as enough stealth to back it up.” We couldn't agree more, Harlan! Dominic was one of the most heavily betted-on tributes. Unfortunately, with so many of us placing our bets on him, it seems that the pay-off wasn't particularly great. Oh well. Better than betting on his district partner! I pity the poor suckers who fell for that! </p><p>Dominic is to appear at the Victor’s Banquet tomorrow, so if you want to get a glimpse of him, you all know what to do! Those of you who haven't been invited will have to wait outside the gates! Very heartbreaking, we know, but there's always next year! </p><p>
  <em>(cont. page 2) </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~ </p>
</div><em>Summer Fun,</em> Issue 202 - June 22nd, ADD 43 (2243)<p>
  <em>page 3</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>CORRINE’S LITTLE BUNDLES OF JOY!</strong>
</p><p>We have a very special announcement for you all today! Corrine Lillium, the daughter of Carla Lillium from the beloved Lillium Twins, has just given birth to triplets. Yes, you heard that right. Triplets! Looks like Corrine’s going to be having her hands full for a while! </p><p>Corrine shocked the nation when, six months ago, she announced her pregnancy at the scandalous age of nineteen. Nineteen! Carla did her best to cover it up, but we can’t be fooled that easily! Though, we weren't able to figure out who the father was… </p><p>Unfortunately, Corrine declined our offer to interview her at the hospital, citing her needing rest as the reason why. Booo! Why she couldn't just have a quick interview to please her fans is beyond me. Oh Corrine, you and your silly old need for ‘alone time’ never ceases to frustrate everyone! </p><p>But all is not lost yet, our dear readers! Carano Lillium dropped by to see his niece and, as soon as the new mother was out of earshot, agreed to give us the details we've all been waiting for! He was even generous enough to sneak us a photo for this article! </p><p>[What follows is a picture of three babies lying side by side, each wearing a small bracelet of a different colour.]</p><p>Aww. Aren't they just gorgeous? </p><p>According to Carano, the one with the pink bracelet is the oldest. She came into the world at precisely five o’clock on-the-dot, just as she was predicted to. This punctual little cutie’s name is Justice! </p><p>The one with the blue bracelet is another little girl. Her name is Hope! She arrived five minutes after her big sister and immediately caught the midwife’s interest due to how calm she was. Apparently she didn't cry at all! </p><p>And finally, the one with the yellow bracelet is yet another daughter. She really took her sweet time being born, arriving a full ten minutes after Hope. This little one’s name is Charity! </p><p>Three gorgeous girls and their gorgeous mother and grandmother. A picture-perfect family, don't you think? These girls are going to do great things in their lives. I personally can't wait to see it all happen!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~ </p>
</div><em>Victory!!!</em> Magazine, Issue 82 - August 21st, ADD 43 (2243)<p>
  <em>cover article</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE NEWEST ADDITION TO THE FAMILY!</strong>
</p><p>Between the Lillium triplets and the Head Gamemaker’s daughter, this really is the summer for new babies, new families and new beginnings. And it seems like we can add the Fisher-Jones family to that list! </p><p>Carlie Fisher (40th Games) recently gave birth to her second son Davy! She was very kind about letting me and photographer Gordonis Zandry visit. While Gordy snapped a few photos of little Davy, Carlie and I had a long chat about pregnancy and motherhood. </p><p>“I just feel like it’s my destiny to have a family,” she told me. “When I was younger, I had to babysit my younger siblings. I’m sure most people would hate having to do that, but I loved it. I’ve always longed to have my own children.” </p><p>It was only a few short years ago when Carlie shocked the nation after her victory by announcing that she was three months pregnant - during her Games! She claimed that she herself had no idea until her medical check-up after the Games. Needless to say, everyone was relieved when little Shore was born perfectly healthy. </p><p>Speaking of Shore, he has not taken the news of getting a little brother very well. According to Carlie, he’s been throwing a lot of tantrums recently. Carlie says that he’s probably just feeling jealous of his brother getting more attention than him. Shore also resented having to visit his mother in the hospital. A nurse whispered to me that he stomped around, pouted, and refused to even say hello! Most parents would be concerned at this bratty behaviour, but Carlie insists that it’s just the “terrible twos” and that Shore will come around eventually. </p><p>[What follows is a photo of baby Davy Jones nestled in the crook of his mother’s arm. Photo credit Gordonis Zandry.]</p><p>Carlie was excited to tell me all about the nursery she and her husband had set up! They’d painted gorgeous waves on the wall and made a wall hanging from ropes and shells! It’s so beautifully District Four! They were also going to paint the crib, but apparently they never got round to that. </p><p>Carlie has also appointed Xavier Walsh (22nd Games) and Mags Flanagan (11th Games) as Davy’s godparents! Godparents is such an outdated tradition, if you ask me. I’m surprised people even still do it. But nevertheless, Carlie was really happy with her decision. </p><p>I’m sure Davy will grow up to do great things. Heck, he may follow in his mother’s footsteps and volunteer for the Hunger Games! Maybe Shore will too! I can already see it now: two generations of Victors from the same family, continuing to dominate the arena. The future’s looking bright for both boys!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><em>Daily News</em> - August 25th, ADD 43 (2243)<p>
  <em>page 3</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A SWEET LIFE FOR MARRISS CRESCENT</strong>
</p><p>Moira and Samson Gold are pleased to announce the grand opening of their new sweet shop Sweet Dreams! Sitting in the shopping district on Marriss Crescent, this little shop promises the best treats you can get your hands on! </p><p>From toffees to gum and fruit drops, from chocolates to foam kisses, Sweet Dreams will provide just the hit to satisfy your sweet tooth and guarantee that you’ll be dreaming about it for long afterwards! </p><p>The grand opening will be on Saturday, August 31st. And just for this special occasion, they’re giving everything away at half-price! Get in quick before they sell out!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><em>Confessions of a Nightwalker,</em> Blog Post 67 - August 30th, ADD 43 (2243)<p>
  <strong>FAMILIAR FACES</strong>
</p><p>Hello, me again! And I've got an amazing story that I want to tell! </p><p>I went to the Club That Shall Not Be Named on Saturday night, feeling ready for some action, if you know what I mean. As I looked around for a suitable partner, I happened to wander down a corridor that I was obviously not meant to be in, lol. I ended up getting chased by a security guard and I had to hide in a janitor's closet. </p><p>Now that already sounds pretty exciting, no? Well, you'll never guess who also happened to be in that closet! </p><p>Have you guessed yet? </p><p>It was my friend “Alice”, with Chanel Grande and Dominic Salazar! </p><p>Yes, you read that right! My sweet, innocent (and really quite prudish) friend Alice getting tag-teamed by two Victors! It was quite the sight! </p><p>Apparently, Alice had bought Chanel’s company for the evening and they happened to run into Dominic at the club, who decided to join in free of charge! They were having quite the merry time together until I barged in. </p><p>Alice was incredibly embarrassed and begged me not to tell anyone - especially her parents. They would be so ashamed if they found out how dirty she is, she told me. I agreed to keep my lips sealed - on the condition that I be allowed to join in. </p><p>And so that little threesome immediately became a foursome. I won't share any graphic details, but it was easily one of the best nights of my life. Chanel and I taught each other some tips and tricks. And Dominic, wow, he was really something! </p><p>All in all, totally worth getting chased down by security! Here's to hoping I can have some more fun like this in the future!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lyme Lachlan’s Diary </em>- Entry for 20th November ADD 43 (2243) </p><p>Dear Diary, </p><p>I'm going to dye my hair blonde! It'll look just like Matty’s hair! Mom said that I'll look really pretty with it. Everyone else is mad at her. They said that I'm too young to dye my hair. But Mom told them all to shut the hell up and that I can do what I want. </p><p>Magnus and Ludo are really angry. I heard them yelling at her today. They said that she was a stupid, irresponsibil parent. </p><p>I just really want hair like Matty’s. She's the only person I know with blonde hair, exept for Hermes’ ugly girlfriend because she doesn’t count because she’s not a real blonde. But Matty is a real blonde. Mom says that blonde hair is really rare in Two. I wish I was born with it instead of boring old black hair. </p><p>I don't want everyone to get mad at me about it. I just don't want to look like everyone else. </p><p>~*~ </p><p><em>Lifestyle</em> Magazine, Issue 43 - 30th November ADD 43 (2243) </p><p>
  <strong>WINTER BAKING TO WARM YOUR HOME! </strong>
</p><p>Winter’s here, which means we can say goodbye to autumn and say hello to snowmen, Wintermas and long cozy nights by the fire! And what would the winter months be without warm, delicious food to fill our bellies with? Luckily, we’ve got you covered with our mouth-watering list of sweet desserts and puddings to provide the perfect end to your evenings! </p><p>
  <em>Gingerbread</em>
</p><p>After a long and stressful day at work, a serving of this delectable gingerbread, served with custard, is just what the doctor ordered! </p><p>2 cups self-raising flour<br/>1 cup sugar<br/>1 teaspoon ground ginger<br/>1 tablespoon molasses<br/>1 tablespoon treacle<br/>1 cup milk</p><p>Combine all ingredients and pour into a loaf tin. Bake at 180C for 45 minutes. Serve with custard or yoghurt. Curl up on the sofa and enjoy! </p><p>
  <em>Homemade Hot Chocolate</em>
</p><p>Sick of overly sweet and processed store-bought hot chocolate? After trying this recipe, you’ll never want to go back! </p><p>75g milk or dark chocolate<br/>200ml milk<br/>20ml double cream</p><p>Melt chocolate in a bowl set over a saucepan of simmering water. Heat milk until bubbling at the edges. Slowly add chocolate to milk while whisking continuously. Add cream and whisk until frothy. Pour into your favourite mug and enjoy! </p><p>
  <em>Hatless Apple Pie</em>
</p><p>1 pre-cooked pastry shell<br/>5-6 apples<br/>¼ cup brown sugar<br/>2 tablespoons white sugar<br/>2 teaspoons cinnamon</p><p>Preheat oven to 180C. Peel and thickly slice apples. In a bowl, combine apple slices with both sugars and cinnamon. Place in pastry shell and sprinkle with a little more white sugar. Place in oven and bake for 30 minutes. Serve with cream, ice cream, or custard. Enjoy! </p><p>~*~ </p><p><em>Victory!!!</em> Magazine, Issue 86 - 5th December ADD 43 (2243)</p><p>
  <strong>DOMINIC SALAZAR STATUE UNVEILED!</strong>
</p><p>After being painstakingly carved from gold over a period of six months, the statue of Dominic Salazar was unveiled yesterday afternoon on Victory Boulevard. The unveiling was attended by the team of Gamemakers for the 43rd Games, the production team, Dominic Salazar himself, and even President Snow himself attended! He commended the sculptor’s amazing work in capturing Dominic’s likeness so perfectly. Pliny Bellringer, the sculptor in question, was very proud of the attention his work has received. He has done the statues of every Victor since the 35th Games (after receiving nationwide coverage for his tantalising statue of Hilo Sarr) and has stated that he will keep doing them until the day he dies. Now that’s dedication! He has also said that he’s already ordered the gold he’ll need to make next year’s sculpture. Again, dedication! </p><p>The statue of Dominic Salazar, and every other Victor thus far, is currently available for public viewing on Victory Boulevard, which is maintained in partnership with the official Hunger Games museum. $2 entry for all ages. </p><p>~*~ </p><p><em>Neropolitian </em>Magazine, Issue 220 - 20th December ADD 43 (2243)</p><p>
  <strong>BAD (OR GOOD?) HAIR DAY!</strong>
</p><p>Leto Lachlan’s (31st Games) daughter Lyme certainly caused a few heads to turn during their trip to the Capitol yesterday. It came as a bit of a shock to everyone when Lyme walked down the streets sporting unnaturally bright blonde hair! </p><p>Lyme was very excited to tell all about why she dyed her hair. She had had it done out of admiration for fellow Two Victor Matiya Corvalesca. For those of you who need your memory freshened, she was the quiet and stoic archer who shot her way to victory in last year’s rainforest arena! My, how time flies! It’s easy to forget that her Games were only a year and a half ago. And since Matiya doesn’t often make public appearances, it’s also easy to forget that she even exists! </p><p>Clearly, Lyme didn’t. She looks up to her like a big sister, to the point where she even wants to look like her! Her blonde hair is a welcome change in her life, she said. </p><p>For those of you who may not know, blonde hair is extremely rare in District Two! Unlike District One, where blonde beauties are a dime a dozen, only about 1.3% of Two’s population are natural blondes. This alone makes Matiya one of the more unique Victors to grace our country. </p><p>Leto Lachlan was very supportive of Lyme’s decision. “She’s growing up so fast, making grown-up decisions,” she said, “But she’ll always be my little girl, even though she’s not so little now.” We couldn’t agree more! </p><p>Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with this sudden change. Leto told us about how Magnus Carver (2nd Games) and Ludo Martin (5th Games) were against it from the very beginning. “They said some horrible things to me,” Leto recalls with a horrified expression on her face, “They called me all sorts of names, said that I was a terrible parent, and things like that.” While Leto is clearly hurt by such an attack, I am more inclined to believe that this can be chalked up to typical old person senility. Magnus and Ludo are getting on a bit in years, after all! </p><p>Nevertheless, Lyme was not to be swayed. She is happy with her decision and doesn’t care what anyone has to say about it. She’s inherited her mother’s confidence, for sure!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PSA: Don't actually try these recipes. I can't guarantee that they'll work lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Victory!!!</em> Magazine, Issue 92 - June 12th, ADD 44 (2244) </p><p><em>cover article</em> </p><p><strong>OFFICIAL CAST FOR THE 44TH HUNGER GAMES!</strong> </p><p>Well well well! Now that the reaping is over, there has been much discussion over potential contenders for the crown. People have already started to make their bets, and there is much excitement that will only continue to grow in the coming weeks. Right now, we have compiled a preliminary list of the standouts based on the impression we first got from them. As they say, first impressions are often entirely wrong, but who knows? One of these might just end up being our Victor! </p><p>REMUS IRVINE, DISTRICT ONE - I think we may have spotted our Victor already! Strong, silent, and good-looking to boot, he exudes confidence that has surely been well-earned. No doubt he will be the one to hold the Career pack together with his wisdom! We are looking forward to an exceptional performance from him! </p><p>GINA MARBLE, DISTRICT TWO - She will undoubtedly be the powerhouse of the Careers. Just look at those muscles! Look at that determination in her eyes! Sure, her bloodlust is a little over the top, but that just means more action in the arena! I can't wait to see her in action! </p><p>ATARI PELLAEON, DISTRICT THREE - My oh my! Now that's what I call a gorgeous specimen! Admittedly, we didn't choose her because she’s strong, but with her looks, she will undoubtedly be very popular with the sponsors. And with the kind of gifts that sponsor money can buy, I bet that she's capable of wreaking some kind of havoc! </p><p>TESLA MARTELLO, DISTRICT FIVE - The class clown of the bunch! I'm sure that joke he told at the reaping had more than a few of us holding back tears of laughter! Again, no muscles to speak of, but he'll certainly be an entertaining watch! </p><p>WEFT CLEMENS, DISTRICT EIGHT - The last time we had a cripple in the Games was the 28th. It should be obvious at this point that he has no chance, but who knows? He might still be able to get a few good knocks in with that walking stick of his! </p><p>WYNNET BRAN, DISTRICT NINE - Raise your hand if you got shivers when she mounted the reaping stage dressed in a prison uniform? I sure did! Currently it hasn't been revealed what she did to get locked up, but it can't be good, mind you! If it was something violent, then that behavior might help her in the arena! </p><p>That's it from us! The six most interesting tributes based on what we saw at the reapings. Of course, opinion might change in the coming weeks but until then, this is it! </p><p>~*~ </p><p><em>The Official Hunger Games Betting Forum,</em> Post 2,457 - 14th July, ADD 44 (2244) </p><p><strong>[MOD]Chylms:</strong> Now that we've seen the tributes at the reaping and the parade, who are you going to bet on? Why? How much? This is the official megathread for the 44th Annual Hunger Games! </p><p>Please respect the site’s rules and guidelines. Anyone breaking these rules more than three times will be banned. Please ask the moderators if you have any questions! </p><p><strong>Simp-for-Hilo:</strong> Atari. Girl from Three. Without a doubt. Hot women are my weakness </p><p><strong>starry_clouds:</strong> unlike you, ill think with my brain and not my dick. im putting my bet on remus. </p><p><strong>1984wasthebestyear:</strong> And unlike you, I'm waiting until the training scores are revealed before I make my decision. I'm not just going to waste my money betting on someone who ends up getting a one in training. </p><p><strong>Bluuuue:</strong> This right here. I genuinely don't understand people who bet based only on first impressions and literally nothing else. </p><p><strong>Egg-lord:</strong> I do it cuz I like to live dangerously… </p><p>
  <strong>Bluuuue:</strong> Have fun losing all your money then. 
</p><p>
  <strong>Egg-lord:</strong> With pleasure! 
  
</p><p>
 
      <strong>greenhairdontcare:</strong> I'm betting on that girl from nine. She looks powerful. 
    
  
</p><p>
  
        <strong>fuckyeahpeanuts:</strong> yeah she’ll totally fuck shit up
      
    
  
</p><p>
<strong>IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl:</strong> she's got that look about her. I'm really curious what she got arrested for… 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 <strong>greenhairdontcare:</strong> I'm sure you get asked this a lot, but how the fuck do you memorise your username? 
      
    
  
</p><p>
<strong>IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl:</strong> I dunno lol 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <strong>elmierda:</strong> I'm betting on the boy from Twelve and no one can stop me. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 <strong>Corioloser_Snow:</strong> WHY??? He's basically a skeleton that looks like a gust of wind could knock him over!!! 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 <strong>elmierda:</strong> Remember ten years back when everyone thought Lonnie Dressel would lose? What about Jemima Sinclair? Or Porter Tripp? Well they ended up exceeding everybody’s expectations. Ever since then I've always bet on the weakest tribute. You never know, they just might surprise you :) 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 
       ~*~ 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lyme Lachlan’s Diary,</em> Entry for 15th July, ADD 44 (2244) 
      
    
  
</p><p>
This is my first time being in the Capitol without Mom. Matty’s mentoring this year and she said that I could go with her! Yayyyyy! 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  Mom was really sad to see me go though, but it was really annoying because she was acting like I would be gone for two milion years! 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  But anyway, Matty and I are gonna have lots of fun together! She's going to show me all of her favourite restaronts and shops and I'm gonna show her all of mine too! And I got to meet the volunters! Gina is kind of scary but Rocky is nice. Matty also said that if I behave really nicely, she'll even let me go into the mentoring room with her! 
      
    
  
</p><p>
I have to go now. We're going out for dinner and I have to go get ready. Bye! 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 ~*~ 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>Excerpt from page 7 of the novel</em> We Met At the Poolside <em>by Kevelina Dayblossom.</em>
      
    
  
</p><p>
  Outside, I find refuge from the noisy, drunk crush of people. The house is the wildly beating heart of the party, the veins flooded with sloppy people with their drinks and dancing and hooting. But out here though, the music is dampened; instead of a painful throb, it turns into something almost pleasant to listen to. Out here, it is dark, save for the lights strung up in the branches above me, and in the pool. Out here, I am alone. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 Except it turns out I am not, for a shadow moves towards me. I freeze, fight or flight having no control over me. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 He steps into the light and I see that it is a man. Another partygoer, I thought. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 He is tall and roguishly handsome. The kind of person that inspires cautionary tales about chastity: <em>“Don't even think about it! He will run off and leave you as soon as someone better comes along! He is filthy. Don't let him defile you.”</em> 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  He looks at me and smiles. “Are you having fun?” he asks. His voice is as smooth as melted chocolate. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
I smile back at him shyly, trying to be polite. “Parties aren't really my thing,” I respond. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 “Is that why you're out here?” He moves closer to me. I nod, wondering who he is. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
 “Partying isn't my thing, either. Too loud.” His smile grows wider and wider until it engulfs his whole face. “Out here though, we can be alone. No one can disturb us.” 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  He's standing right in front of me now. His hands creep to my waist. I look right into his eyes. They are the colour of the deepest darkest brown. Deep in my belly, something begins to slowly uncoil. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
He chuckles and my face glows red. His hands tighten around me, pulling me closer. I bump against his hips. Something hard bumps back into me. I shiver. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
  He brings one hand up behind my head and pushes me forward. His lips crush against mine. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
Stars explode behind my eyes. It's the most attention that I have ever had in my whole life. His effect on me is magical. Just from one little kiss, he has made me feel alive, more alive in one moment than all my twenty-one years on this earth. 
      
    
  
</p><p>
As we kiss, his hands slide further to my neck and begin to pull at the straps of my dress.
      
    
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We Met At the Poolside is basically Panem's answer to Fifty Shades, only slightly less problematic. Slightly.</p><p>Also I had way too much fun coming up with these usernames lol.</p><p>Also also: you have no idea how annoying this html was to edit...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>